Power Rangers Weird Wizard
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Six friends thought it was just a normal day, but boy were they wrong. A wrong turn in a park changed their lifes forever. They walked into a tree and found.......... don't want to ruin it. Plez no flames. r&r. hope ya'll like it.


Hi, I am Courtney Carroll and this is my new idea. I thought it would be cool to make a version of Power Ranger(tm) using my friends and I. Just to let u know I do not own Power Rangers (tm).

1234567890 here is the story 1234567890

Courtney Carroll was walking home with a group of friends. They were stopping at her and then were going to Nottingham Park. To play and fool around. Courtney was wearing a red tie-dye shirt with a black tank top over it, black pants and black converse. Courtney was walking with five friends. The first one was Conner Hollenbeck, he was wearing a blue collared shirt with white khakis and white and blue vans. Behind Courtney on her back was Willie Snow. Willie was wearing a yellow shirt that had a gun on it and said, "CUTE BUT FEISTY" black shorts and yellow nikes. Walking next Conner was Rio Beabue. Rio was wearing a pink skirt, pink tank top that matched and she was wearing white sandals. In front of them her last to friends, were walking backward so they could look at the rest of the gang. There was a guy in all white and that was their friend and Courtney's boyfriend, Chris Cottrill. Next to Chris was Megan Bolton. Megan was wearing all green.

"Soooooooooooooo, since we all friends now. I am warning you Chris if u even try to hurt Courtney. I will bite you, rip your balls off, and cut your dick so close to your body you will be legally a girl." Megan threaten moving her hands for dramatic affect. Chris winced at her word and description.

"Megz!!! Be nice too him." Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, Megan." Conner said. Willie hopped off Courtney's back and walked over to Conner.

"Connie-bear, will you carry me on your back." Willie asked, "PWEASE!"

"Okay, Willie Jenkins." Conner said kneeing down.

"Yesssssssssssssss, see I told you I was loved!" Willie hollered up to the skies.

"We became friends with her... How?" Rio asked Megan.

"I don't remember." Megan said and Courtney giggled.

"You guys are weird!"Courtney said laughing.

"Sweetie, not to be mean or anything..." Chris started and he mumble, "Like you are a lot."

"What was that." Courtney said.

"Nothing Honey." Chris said.

"LAIR! Don't sweet talk me." Courtney yelled.

'"umm... guys." Willie said, but they weren't listening to her, "GUYS!!"

"WHAT!" Courtney and Chris yelled in unison.

"We are at your house Bitch." Conner said.

"Awww... Did ya have to call meh a bitch?" Courtney asked pouting.

"No and yes." Conner said smiling. They all walked into Courtney's house while she got the money and the car keys.

"Mama, Chris is driving us to da park." Courtney yelled.

"Okay, Lil' Egg be home at 9. Cause Chris needs to call his mommy." Courtney's mom, Lisa yelled down stairs.

"Mama no lil' egg in front of my friends!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay sweety!" Lisa yelled down stairs. Courtney and her friends left her house. They hopped in Chris's white mustang. They drovw to the park but on the way there, they all sand Teenagers by: My Chemical Romance.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They gonna rip up your head

Youre aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They say oh

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They say oh

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

They say oh

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit outta me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

When they finished singing they were only at the post house. So they played a nother song, Better Than Me by Hinder.

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see

The edge of the bed

Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I wouldn't miss you

But I remembered

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remembered

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Wish I never would've said it's over

And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

(And I think you should know this)

(You deserve much better than me)

1234567890 end 1234567890

plez review. u kno it that little blue/purpleish colored button.


End file.
